


信我者得永生

by andelia



Category: Basketball RPF, NBA RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andelia/pseuds/andelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你总是让我相信你；但是看看现在，对你来说，还有什么信任是不能背叛的？</p>
            </blockquote>





	信我者得永生

[1]  
如果曾经有谁在一本名为《预言》的小册子上，写下未来救世主的名字，那么他一定没有写Dwyane Wade。

  
[2]  
2003年选秀大会开始之前，人人都知道状元秀会是谁。LeBron James在高中的时候就被冠以King的名号，他在背上刺下The Chosen One的字样。没有人反对——因为大家都知道，那是真的。  
站在会场里，Dwyane看着LeBron跟Carmelo谈笑风生，仿佛全世界的聚光灯下，只有他们两人。  
Dwyane四处张望着，将扑面而来那巨大的期待和不安都拥在怀里。  
他指着远方走过来的某个人，试图跟站在身边的LeBron聊聊天。但LeBron只是看了一眼，又转过头去对着Carmelo笑起来。

  
[3]  
经纪人对Dwyane说，他的名字从第四位开始，随时都可能被喊到。他说，别担心，你总会去哪里的。  
好吧，哪里。  
现在已经没有办法回头了，虽然Dwyane有那么几个瞬间会怀疑，抛下学业来参加选秀究竟是不是正确的选择——他不是LeBron那种从小就名声在外的天才，也不像Carmelo拿到了NCAA的冠军和MOP，他只是来自密尔沃基一个名不见经传的小学校的二年级学生，而且他明明读了两年大学，才参加过一年的NCAA比赛。  
所以Pat Riley打电话过来说“我们会在第五位选你”的时候，Dwyane沉默了两秒钟。“你可以相信我，先生。”他的声音听上去有些古怪，“你可以相信我。”  
当David Stern念出他的名字时，Dwyane用了很大的力气才没有在镜头前哭出来。那天晚上，他跟姐姐Tragil坐在宾馆房间的地板上，笑了一夜也哭了一夜，反反复复说的都是“现在我们变成百万富翁了”。  
芝加哥59街的风雪再也不会在他们的梦里刮起，取而代之的是迈阿密的阳光。

  
[4]  
但事实上，那个时候的迈阿密正被阴霾笼罩着。  
在Dwyane到来之前的那一年，迈阿密热火一共只赢了25场球。这里没有巨星、没有成绩、没有看点……除了即使愁眉苦脸依然魅力无边的Pat Riley，你几乎找不到任何来关注这支球队的理由。  
ESPN的全年转播表中，热火的场次为——零。  
所以不管Dwyane多努力，让现场的观众如何的为他倾倒，没有精彩集锦，没有媒体追随，甚至没有多少人知道，联盟中还有叫Dwyane Wade的这么一个家伙，正在为迈阿密的天空拨开乌云。  
当全明星新秀赛来临，他发现LeBron和Carmelo的面前站满了人。“请评价一下LeBron/Carmelo的表现。”“你们的私人关系会影响对抗吗？”“谁会赢得最佳新秀，LeBron还是Carmelo？”  
喧闹嘈杂。  
Dwyane的面前只站着一个看上去像是实习生的记者。  
“嘿。”  
“嘿，你好。”  
“请告诉我你的名字。”  
“呃，我的名字是Dwyane Wade，D-W-Y-A-N-E。”

  
[5]  
Dwyane发誓，那会是他最后一次被人小瞧。  
随后他率领球队赢得了那个常规赛里最后21场比赛中的17场胜利；无论对手是谁，无论他们多强大，Dwyane所做的事情就是抢到球，对篮筐发起攻击，投进。  
他们说，真正的NBA终于重返迈阿密。  
于是在其他地方的任何人察觉到之前，他成为了迈阿密的城市英雄。  
他们全心信赖着他，给他敬仰，给他万千宠爱，然后，由他守护着这座城市。

  
[6]  
这之后的两年就像是一场梦。  
在梦里，Dwyane有了一个大个子搭档，像父亲一样教会他很多事情，场上的，场下的，好的，坏的。  
在梦里，他有了可以依赖的队友，他们在更衣室里一起打闹，Dwyane偶尔会耍个赖——他是家里最小的男孩子，在被Tragil骗去父亲那里以前，他一直是个爱撒娇的孩子。  
在梦里，他们一起走过胜利的狂欢，一起走过失败的伤痛，最后走到有如永恒的那一刻。  
2006年总决赛MVP，Dwyane Wade。  
他在梦里流下眼泪。  
无论人们是怎样的谈论着LeBron跟Carmelo已被预设好的辉煌未来，他，Dwyane Wade，才是第一个投中那个球的人。  
他和他的迈阿密热火，只用了三年的时间，从无人知晓，到世界的顶端。

  
[7]  
Dwyane在他的T恤前襟上印下这样一句话：  
还有任何人怀疑吗？

  
[8]  
但是伤病，争吵，队友更迭。  
梦醒的速度比任何人的预料都要更快。Dwyane在2006年的冬天，一个人一遍又一遍的刷新着奇迹，但那没有用，反而让自己在冬去春来的时刻在遭受了有生以来最大的一次伤痛。  
在与火箭的比赛中，他是被轮椅推离场的。  
“你得接受手术。”  
“手术？那我什么时候能复出？”  
“这个赛季都不能打球了，孩子，下个赛季吧，你还年轻。”  
“但这是Gary的最后一年，Zo也是，Shaq也慢慢老了……”  
后来Dwyane在自己的个人电影里回忆起当时的情节，语气轻描淡写。“我必须做些什么，相信我，我们要卫冕冠军。”

  
[9]  
现实在他的面前狠狠关上大门。  
Dwyane勉强复出，他带领球队进入了2006-2007赛季的季后赛，却倒在了第一轮。过去两年在季后赛中横冲直撞无视所有防守的记忆，像是上辈子一样的遥远；曾一度笼罩在他头上的神奇光环消失了。  
他依然可以得分，但不再能改变球队的命运，像是前一年的总决赛那样。  
是的，他还可以做到一些什么，但再也不像“闪电侠”。  
他不再是那个说着“你可以相信我”的坚定的芝加哥男孩。  
“我已经不是从前的那个D-Wade了，”面对Pat Riley的批评，他摇着头说，“教练和队友们都不了解，有很多事情……我已经做不到了。”

  
[10]  
接下来的那个赛季，他打到一半就决定休息，任凭球队掉到联盟最后一名。  
迈阿密人感觉自己被欺骗了。当然有一些球迷依然坚定的支持着球队，即使他们的英雄无法上场，但这只是暂时的痛苦，这是为了未来的荣光；但更多的人选择了怀疑，他们冲向球馆，要求退掉已经订下的季票。  
而这个城市之外，整个美国发出轰然的笑声。你知道，人们对于虎落平阳龙困浅滩的故事，总有着天然的好感。  
尤其是对于，像迈阿密热火这样年轻得犹如暴发户一样的球队。  
在更早一点的时间，Dwyane跟他青梅竹马的妻子Siohvaughn的婚姻走到了尽头，而这时他们的第二个孩子才刚刚出生。在离开迈阿密之前，Siohvaughn给她结婚五年的丈夫留下一句话：  
你总是让我相信你；但是看看现在，对你来说，还有什么信任是不能背叛的？

  
[12]  
Dwyane沉默不语。

  
[13]  
几个月之后，Dwyane为母亲买了一座教堂。  
在揭幕的前一天，他独自一人徘徊在通往神台的那条狭窄的通道上。他曾经无数次的在这里祈祷，他曾经站在这里看Siohvaughn走来，他曾经在这里见证过儿子的洗礼……但是常常，他会怀疑，上帝是否真的曾经听过任何，关于Dwyane Wade这个人的故事。  
他总是希望自己是得到恩宠的，虽然看上去逆境总比顺境多。  
从来没有被任何人预言过将成为救世主，从来没有被任何人捧上天际，为了赢得现在的成功，他一步一步走来，付出了所有能付出的代价。  
——包括把灵魂交易给魔鬼吗？  
他长吁一口气，深深的望了一眼神台上的圣子雕像，“你可以相信我。”

  
[14]  
夏天到来的时候，他再一次入选了美国国家队，他们要参加北京奥运会，夺回四年前在雅典失落的荣誉。  
有别于以往“梦之队”的称号，媒体们把这支队伍称呼为：  
救赎之队。  
对Dwyane来说，这何尝不是一场救赎？  
舆论对他的入选充满了质疑，甚至有记者去问LeBron——在过去几年中，他们已经变成了很好的朋友——“你怎么看待Dwyane Wade的入选？当然我知道作为朋友你当然很高兴，但如果从旁观者的角度来看呢？”  
“Dwyane是这个世界上最好的球员之一，”LeBron永远会给朋友最大的支持，“他已经恢复了，他会用行动回击所有的质疑，像他以前所做过的那样。”  
但这远不足以消弭那些讨人厌的怀疑的声音。  
Dwyane只是装作他什么也没听见。  
他准备着反击。

  
[15]  
用大学时代教练的话来说，Dwyane Wade终究是一个，“身上流淌着压抑怒火”的人。  
他总是渴望获得别人的信任，但，别人的怀疑对他来说却是一种力量，驱使他前进并创造出奇迹。是的，他在质疑中愤怒，在愤怒中爆发，让人瞠目结舌。  
从热身赛开始的北京奥运会“救赎之旅”在某种程度上成就了Dwyane的个人传说第二季。当他挂着金牌回到美国时，迈阿密为他举办了难以想象的庆典。  
欢呼、庆祝，人们高喊着Dwyane的名字，高喊着MVP，他们打出标语，“还有任何人怀疑吗”。  
还有任何人怀疑吗？  
Dwyane在人海簇拥之中，志得意满的走回属于他的殿堂。无论曾怎样让他们失望，即使经历过那样的惨痛赛季，这座城市始终信赖着他，给他敬仰，给他万千宠爱，守护着他，也只被他守护。  
像是蝙蝠侠之于高谭？也许，但这是闪电侠的迈阿密。  
这是他的城市。

  
[16]  
“你们可以相信我，一如既往。”


End file.
